personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
6,741/Summary
Shaw is on an operating table as Samaritan doctors implant one of those mind control chips seen in “M.I.A.” Greer and his main man Jeremy Lambert hope the chip will make Shaw even more accommodating; however, the chip doesn’t take, and Shaw manages to make her escape before they have a chance to implant another one. Shaw’s personality hasn’t changed: she’s already killed several of Greer’s men in the past few months and that her tongue is just as sharp as ever. She makes it back to the city and pretends to plan the killing a poor drugstore clerk in order to get the Machine’s attention and draw her teammates to her location because she can’t go directly to them with that chip in her head. The plan works, and Root finds Shaw in the middle of the store. After Reese and Root remove the chip from the base of her skull, they take her to a safe house where she’s reunited with Bear and Finch. Her reunion with Finch, who is wary of her since Martine told them she broke months ago, hits a sour note when she accuses him of not coming to look for her. That’s only one hint at some of the emotional baggage she’s carrying from her time with Samaritan. Once the boys leave, Root tries to put the moves on Shaw, but Shaw shuts her down. But then she changes her mind a few minutes later, and the two of them jump each other’s bones. Afterwards, Shaw opens up about the psychological torture she endured while she was with Samaritan. Eventually, she goes to the bathroom and has a seizure as she touches the scar on her neck. When she finally comes to, she has a gun and ammo in her hands, which frightens her because she doesn’t remember getting them. However, she decides not to tell Root about any of it. By the time morning comes, Shaw has grown even more restless and reckless. She forces Reese and Root into going after Greer earlier than planned. They lure some Samaritan operatives to a location, steal their phones, and use the phones to find Greer’s location. So Reese, Root, and Shaw storm Greer’s hideout and capture him. With Greer in custody, Team Machine starts to interrogate him and finds a flash drive hidden in his arm. They extract it, and Finch discovers that it’s a kill code for Samaritan and activates as soon as it’s plugged into a networked device. So Finch and Root head off to handle that while Reese and Shaw, whose behavior has become a bit more erratic, keep watch over Greer. With Greer in custody, Team Machine starts to interrogate him and finds a flash drive hidden in his arm. They extract it, and Finch discovers that it’s a kill code for Samaritan and activates as soon as it’s plugged into a networked device. So Finch and Root head off to handle that while Reese and Shaw, whose behavior has become a bit more erratic, keep watch over Greer. Realizing that the flash drive is a fake, Reese and Shaw flee the church to find Finch, who gave his location when he plugged the flash drive in. However, Reese becomes suspicious about how Samaritan found them and knew that they were coming for Greer. So Shaw shoots him and leaves him to die. She tells Root and Finch that Samaritan operatives killed him. But, it’s clear that Shaw is still fighting her programming, so she rendezvous with Root and takes her to a park instead of going back to Finch. There, she admits to shooting Reese and says she doesn’t know who is controlling her. “Nothing’s safe,” says Shaw. In a tearful goodbye, she tells Root that she lied before and that when she was being tortured, she used to escape to this park with Root in her mind because Root is her safe place. Then, she shoots herself in the head. That’s when the scene glitches and it’s revealed that everything we just witnessed took place within a simulation that Greer and Samaritan created to force Shaw to give up the location of the Machine. She’s currently unconscious and hooked up to a machine, and this was 6,741st time she’s been through this. Each time she kills Greer, and each time she kills herself.Category:Season 5 Category:Episode Summaries Category:Season 5 Episode Summaries